Seeking Refuge on a rainy night
by pi-pi-pocky
Summary: Kurosaki has found out that Teru knows he is daisy, and their relationship begins to weaken. However, one rainy night when the pair are home alone in their own homes. Teru finds herself in a mess and will daisy be there for her like he always is...?


It was another rainy day...

It use to be days like these when i would mail DAISY.

But things just aren't the same anymore.

Sitting in the lonely apartment, curled up on the couch was Teru. She never did like the rain, it somehow made her feel _out of it._ She longed to mail daisy, but she couldn't... it just wasn't the same anymore... She shuffled about for a while unable to get comfortable, when the sound of rain whipping at the window sent her flying off the couch. Hitting the floor with a thud as she yelped.

In his room Kurosaki, who was sprawled out on the floor, starring impatiently at his phone. He didn't know why he was looking at his phone, well he did. He was waiting for his 'rainy day' message from Teru. Fumbling with the buttons on his phone he was so tempted to mail her... Then the rain lashed at the window as the weather outside grew more powerful. The blonde started to doze off, but he bolted up when he heard a loud bang coming from across the hall followed by a small yelp. '_i hope to god that's not her' _he thought. Immediately, he ran to grab his emergency keys to Riko and Teru's apartment.

A large pain shot through Teru's right arm. She could feel herself starting to cry as her eyes filled up with tears. '_not now... i wish Kurosaki was here... i'm so... so... lonely...' _She thought as she began to cry, but at the same time propping herself up against the wall. She was now sobbing quietly to herself, rubbing away her tears with her sleeves. The sound of her muffled tears was interrupted by the fumbling of keys outside the door, followed by a small click of the handle turning. The door opened wide as his hair lit the room up. And he looked at me and whispered...

'Are... are you ok...?'

_'I didn't know what to do... did she want me there... didn't she...?'_

He thought to himself as the small, young, fragile girl who he loved so much sat in front of him on the floor sobbing quietly to herself...

The blonde shut the door quietly behind him as he entered the small apartment, and approached her. He knelt in front of her and lifted her head up, placing his hands on either side of her face, peering into her teary eyes...

'Teru... don't cry... you're not alone... DAISY is always here for you... i'm always here for you...'

She sniffed in response and gave him a weak smile. But, the upset look soon returned to her face.

_'He came... DAISY came for me... i couldn't believe it...' _As he spoke to her she didn't really listen to what he was saying but rather she gazed into his loving eyes... She thought about all the times that he had been there for her... about how she thought she _'loved him... there's no way... i could be in love with DAISY...' _She gave him a smile in response to whatever it was that he had said, but then her face saddened again as she thought about this unrequited love she had for him...

'Teru... Teru... may i tell you something...?' He said to her while turning his head away slightly and blushing slightly.

_'Of... of course you can... D...daisy...' _She looked at him unsure if it was safe to call him this...

'Teru... i love you...' But before she could answer him he had his hand on the back of her head and gently placed his lips on hers...

_'What was he doing?! Is this real!? Am i dreaming!?' _She thought as she was pulled into a deeper kiss...

He forced her lips open by sliding his tongue into her mouth, this was all alien to innocent teru... Nevertheless, she returned his kiss clumsily by trying to follow his movements...

Their kiss got more and more passionate, but after a few minutes she had to stop because of loss of breathe...

_'What, what was i doing?! Riko is going to kill me! OH NO ! What if i have forced this on Teru... maybe she feels uncomfortable...?'_

__He looked at her worried, she was sat in front of him panting lightly and a little flushed, still recovering from their kiss...

He ruffled her hair as she blushed and closed her eyes in response. He then scooped her up without any effort at all and place her on the couch and leaned over her slightly...

'Teru... are you... ok...?'

_'I was still in shock... what was he doing now...? I was all so confused... this was all new to me... but i felt safe... it was ok because it was him... my DAISY...'_

She thought as she looked at him thinking how to respond to this mediocre question... 'I love you daisy... i'm... ok...' She gave him a small smile as he...

Leaned in closer to her face, they were now only inches apart, he could feel her sweet breathe on his lips...

_'She's so small... so helpless... and innocent... yet i can't stop myself...' _He thought as he forced his lips onto hers...

their kiss was so passionate... their tongues fighting with each other...

She reached up and gently gripped his long, blonde, silky hair... playing with it gently...

_'I'm a little out of breathe... but it feels so good, i don't want him to stop... i love daisy...'_

_'She's getting out of breathe, maybe i should stop.. but i don't want to... i want to eat her all up right now while i can...' _He thought as he slowly pulled away from her... both of them panting heavily looking at each other... both of them a little embarrassed...

He slowly stood up over her and picked her up again...

He took her to his apartment and lay her on his bed and he left the room shutting the room behind him.

_'what... was he doing..? why has he left me here...? i'm confused... i want him to come back... i feel lonely by myself again...' _She thought as she pondered through her thoughts of why he had taken her to his room ?! But it was even all the more confusing he had just left her there...

He entered the room, holding a small cup of tea... he sat on the bed next to her as she sat up slowly and he handed her the cup... She took it thanking him and gave him a small smile through each sip she took...

After she had finished her drink he took the cup from her and placed it on his bedside desk. He lifted her up with one arm and then with the other he lifted up the covers of the bed. He placed her down gently and took his shirt of and lay down behind her wrapping both of his arms around her tightly...

Her face was pushed against his chest slightly... she could smell him... he smelt... sweet...

She slowly wrapped her small arms around his broad back and sighed a sigh of relief...

Although they hadn't spoken much to each other during the night... both of them knew what the other wanted...

He slowly leaned down and kissed her forehead, 'I love you Teru' He squeezed her gently and continued, 'We will sleep like this... for now... and in the morning when Riko realizes that you're missing... i will take whatever it is she's gunna throw at me... ok...? So go to sleep...'

She replied to him by looking up and him and nodding slightly... 'I love you too kurosaki... 'night...'

**HDIOJWEFINNFEFOMP I HOPE YOU LIKED IT ! YES I KNOW ITS VERY LONG WINDED AND THEY DON'T GET VERY FAR BUT I LOVE THESE TWO SO SO SO SO MUCH ! I WOULD LOVE FOR A SCENE LIKE THIS TO HAPPEN IN THE MANGA BUT ITS SO GOD DAMN SLOW MOVING ! IF YOU WANT A MORE RACY STORY ON DENGEKI DAISY OR ANOTHER NICE ONE :3 OR JUST HAVE ANY REQUESTS AT ALL JUST PM ME ! THANKYOU FOR READING I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT ! ^^**


End file.
